Intelligence Test
by NaLuLover
Summary: Everything is the same in the guild, until someone proposed a little game. "Well, we all know how intelligent Aunt Lucy and Aunt Levy are, right? And they are your mothers. So this game is for us to determine who inherited their brain power!"


Hi Minna~!

This is my first one shot! I hope that you will all like it. :)

Just to give you a kind of head start with this story, the pairings are:

NaLu

GaLe

Gruvia

Jerza

Cana x Bacchus

Elfman x Evergreen

Mirajane x Laxus

Lisanna x Freed

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Fairy Tail and the cover photo. The cover photo belongs to xKIRAxRENGE from deviantart.

* * *

In a peaceful noon in Magnolia, everyone is taking their time strolling around the town or eating lunch. And within the city's most loved and lively guild, Fairy Tail, the members are as loud as usual - drinking, teasing each other and sharing their experiences during their latest missions. The usual routine in the guild is the same aside from their all-known brawl that is bound to happen every day, which will be started by two boys today…

"Gaah! You stupid Flame head! Look what you did to my iron shield!" a ten year old boy with crimson eyes and uncontrollable blue locks yelled furiously at the boy in front of him as his shield melts. The culprit grinned as he hit his target spot on.

"Ha! It's not my fault your weak metal can't withstand my awesome fire, not alone a little heat, Metal freak!" a boy with spiky blonde hair and onyx eyes smirked at the blue haired boy.

"Are you calling me weak, huh, blondie?!" Tatsuo banged his forehead to the cocky, blonde ten year old boy.

"Do you have problem with that, weakling?!" Ryuu yelled back and growled when Tatsuo pulled his blonde hair while he did his best to yank as many hairs as possible from him.

"I won't be surprised if both of you will be bald before you reach the age of eighteen." A girl with black hair with curls at the end said. She rolled her oceanic blue eyes at the two boys fighting near her.

"Don't mind them Yuki, they always do that and I think they would never stop." A girl, the same age as Yuki, said as she flipped through the Sorcerer Magazine, reading article after articles of how her uncles managed to destroy different part of Fiore even when they have their wives with them. She inherited her mom's lively blue eyes and her wavy hair but with her dad's blonde hair color.

"I know Michiko, but I can't stare at Ryuu-my-love in peace if they're like that!" Yuki said, her eyes sparkling as she shamelessly stared at the 'love of her life'.

Both girls turned when they heard a snort coming from behind them.

"I told you to stop fantasizing that boy already. I don't want Flame head's brat destroying our awesome generation." Yuki's father emerged from the shadows.

"What do you mean by that, Ice head?!" A pink haired man kicked the guild doors open.

"Still an idiot like always, huh flame brain?!"

"Who are you calling stupid, you stupid!?"

"You are, stupid! I am actually worried that your kids inherited your stupidness!"

"Don't insult my kids you, Ice block! Stop the yelling and let's start the fight already!" Natsu shouted as he started to walk to where Gray is.

"Natsu! I told you not to kick the doors while you're holding Nashi! Our daughter might get shocked! And stop yelling! You're so loud!" Lucy yelled as she caught up to her husband, clutching his scarf to prevent him from fighting with Gray while carrying their daughter.

Natsu on the other hand cringed as his wife's high pitched voice reached his ears. Oh, how he wish that his daughter wouldn't inherit her mom's temper and her love to yell...

"You're the loud one, Lucy." Happy said as he flew passed them, ignoring Lucy's glare as she lightly push her husband to sit at the table near their son.

.

"Gray, where have you been? Juvia is looking around for you. And please refrain from stopping our daughter from admiring Ryuu." Juvia said after reaching Gray's side.

"Yeah. Mom, tell it to dad!" Yuki said, overhearing her parents' conversation.

Gray snorted again after hearing his precious girls. "Mira asked me to get something for her in the stock room."

.

"Tatsuo! What are you doing?! I told you to stop fighting with Ryuu! You two were supposed to be best friends like me and Lu-chan." Levy yelled, coming out from the guild's library.

"I won't be best friends with this idiot!" Tatsuo yelled while punching Ryuu.

"You are the idiot!" Ryuu retorted, trying to dodge and land a punch to him as well.

"Stop!" A girl with wavy black hair and brown eyes shouted while approaching the two boys.

"What?! Don't interrupt our fight! And you stink of alcohol!" Ryuu shouted.

"Fighting is manly!" Elfman said as he came in the guild with his sister.

"Manly." A one year old little girl said from the arms of Elfman.

Lisanna sighed as she heard her niece's words. She remembered how Evergreen was very mad when her daughter's third word after 'Mama' and 'Papa' is 'manly' and she's not even a boy.

Everyone's attention is on the cute little baby girl. Unlike what Mira has initially imagined, Elfman and Evergreen's daughter turned out to be a really pretty and adorable girl. Her straight and short light brown hair that is a shade lighter than her mom's, her white skin tone and her dark brown eyes just added points to her cuteness. Everyone thought that she will be the prettiest among their generation, much to Evergreen's pride and happiness, but the moment Lucy came in to the guild with her little Nashi they suddenly had doubts.

Nashi, the very cheerful baby immediately captures the hearts of anyone who sees her and her beautiful smile. She's the mirror image of Lucy but she had her father's pink hair.

There is no time that Lucy was left alone with her child in the guild- there is always a lot of her guild mates gushing about her baby and asking to hold her, much to Natsu's chagrin. And Lucy is quite surprised about Natsu being selfish, especially when he wouldn't let anyone carry his little princess.

But Emiko apparently inherited her mom's love for attention, she often pouts when Nashi hogs everyone's attention. That's why when Lucy and Nashi is in the guild, the Strauss family, even with their husbands, try to give her as much attention as she wants.

Last month with both Nashi and Emiko in the guild, they were a bit surprised when Emiko asked her mom to go to Nashi by pointing at their direction. They watch silently as Emiko peered into the bundle in Lucy's arms, raising her hand to poke at the cheek of the four months old baby. A minute later, they heard Nashi's giggles as she reached out to Emiko- probably happy to see a new face, which caused Emiko to release one of her own giggles. Everyone nearly melted at the lovely sight.

Based on Evergreen's personality, they could see a future when a friendly rivalry between the two, that is of course will be started by Emiko, will happen but that is if Nashi will take after her father who never backs down into fights and challenges. Still, they could never know. There is also a possibility of them becoming best friends in the future. Nevertheless, rivals or not, they are still fairies who can count on to each other.

.

"Elfman! Lisanna! Emiko!" Mira rushed to their side with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, Mira-nee!" Lisanna smiled at her sister, her brother doing the same.

"Emiko, say hi to your aunt." Elfman told his daughter, bouncing her a little to get her attention. Emiko in return smiles and reaches out to Mira.

Mira giggled at her niece and turned to her little sister to ask about her pregnancy. "How are you, Lisanna?"

"The baby keeps waking me up with his constant kicking at night." Lisanna sighed. She frowned as she looked around the guild.

The boys are still fighting, their parents chatting on a table a few steps away from them. Michiko and Yuki were together as usual. The others merrily drinking and talking like always.

"Mira-nee, where's Freed?" she asked.

"Still on the mission, Lisanna. They are scheduled to come back after a couple of days though." She answered looking sympathetically at her sister. She can understand if she wants her husband to be always around her, especially now that she is pregnant.

"Hmph. I am really starting to think that Laxus is more important to my husband than me." She pouted.

"Don't think that way Lisanna. I think he's just trying to save some jewels for your family." Mira smiled at her.

"Yeah. Lisanna, Mira-nee is right. But I don't think that will be an excuse for Ever. It's a man's job to work after all." Elfman said frowning, but grinned when his daughter immediately echoed the word 'man' causing the three of them to laugh.

"Quit feeling that way. Don't forget that my husband is the leader of that group, so when your spouse is away in a mission, mine is away too." Mira said as she ushered her siblings to the bar just in time before Cana loudly barged in.

"Miyuki! I told you, you can't drink yet!" Cana shouted, her gaze zeroed onto the girl who was gulping alcohol from a bottle while sitting on top of the table where Michiko and Yuki were.

"Why can't I when you and dad are always drinking?" She answered back.

"I don't drink when I was your age, so you better stop drinking missy." Cana said as she stomped near her daughter but stopped when someone snaked a hand around her waist and grabbed her.

"Be a good girl Miyuki and listen to your mommy, and we might allow you to drink at a younger age." A man slurred.

"Bacchus! What the hell are you doing here? Go to your own guild!" Cana yelled at his ear. She doesn't really like her husband being all lovey-dovey with her in front of many people.

"Awww.. Am I not allowed to see my wife?" Bacchus said as he tightly wrapped his arms around Cana.

"Don't cuddle here, mom, dad!" Cana heard their daughter yell which intensified her annoyance and caused her to drag her husband out of the guild.

Miyuki sighed and turned her attention to the two boys who were still fighting in front of her. She is quite surprised when Aunt Lucy and Aunt Levy let them fight. Maybe they have already accepted that there will be no day that their sons won't fight, based on their husband's love in fighting.

"Ryuu! Tetsu! I told you to stop fighting!" Miyuki yelled once again to get the boys' attention.

"What?" Ryuu turned to her sharply, quite annoyed for being disturbed.

Miyuki punched the top of his head for his rude attitude.

"You should really start respecting people who are older than you." Miyuki said, watching the blonde boy writhe in pain.

"Hai, Obaa-chan." Ryuu said, readying himself for a whack coming from the girl but it didn't arrive because Tatsuo stole her attention.

"Miyuki, say what you want to say so I could beat him up for melting my shield." Tatsuo said, crossing his arms and frowning at the girl in front of him.

"Fine. What I wanted to say earlier was, for today maybe you should stop fighting with your physical strength. Perhaps you two should compete on who is smarter than who."

"Of course, I'm smarter than rusty over there!" Ryuu shouted.

"I am smarter than you because I actually have a brain in my skull not ashes like yours." Tatsuo retorted.

"Shhh. Ryuu. Tatsuo. Listen to Miyuki. I want to know what's on her mind." Mira said and walked over to the little group gathering around the two boys and Miyuki. Mira looked at Miyuki to urge her to continue.

"Well, we all know how intelligent Aunt Lucy and Aunt Levy are, right? And they are your mothers. So this game is for us to determine who inherited their brain power!" Miyuki said, grinning when she caught the boys' interest.

"Bring it on!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Gihee. I bet my son is smarter than yours, Salamander." Gajeel said, smirking at Natsu.

"No! Mine's definitely smarter! He inherited my smartness!" Natsu said with a big grin on his face while his daughter clapped in joy and his wife sighed and shook her head. But he knows she is also rooting for their son.

Miyuki cleared her throat. And when everyone's attention is on her again, she opened her bag and started to look for something. She raised her hand to show the object that she wanted to show them.

"What is that?" Yuki asked.

"This is what we will use for the game." Miyuki said.

"How will that determine who is smarter than the two idiots over there?" Michiko asked, eyeing the square object on Miyuki's hands.

"This is called a Rubix Cube. It is divided into nine smaller cubes and each side has its own color. And if you rotate the layers, the colors will all be mixed up. I will mix up all the colors and you should bring it like the way it was before. Meaning, there will be only one color on each side." Miyuki explained, letting them see the cube before she repeatedly twist it to disarrange the colors.

"Here. Start, Tatsuo." Miyuki said as she tossed the cube to Tatsuo and turned the hour glass upside down.

Tatsuya spent an hour twisting and turning the cube before he got so mad and threw it.

"It's impossible! You should allow at least one different color on each side! It is so damn difficult!" Tatsuo shouted in rage.

"No. Rules are rules. And I saw other people in Bosco able to do that." Miyuki shook her head at Tatsuo's attitude.

"So that's where this cube came from." Lucy chimed in.

"Yep." Miyuki nodded and smiled at the older blonde.

"Ryuu. Your turn." Miyuki said as she gave the cube to Ryuu.

"Ryuu! Show Metal freak how awesome you are!" Natsu cheered with enthusiasm.

"Of course dad! No one can beat the Dragneels!" Ryuu grinned at his parents, earning an amused smile from her mother and a cheery laughter from his baby sister.

"Stop talking, blondie. I can't wait to see you fail too." Tatsuo said from beside him. If he couldn't do it, of course Ryuu can't too.

"Start." Miyuki said and turned the hour glass upside down.

They all watched as Ryuu twisted and turn the cube much as Tatsuo did, and they all raised their brow when he suddenly stopped and stared at it with great concentration.

Lucy clamped a hand over her husband's mouth when he tried to talk... like how Levy did to Tatsuo when Ryuu stopped.

Tatsuo and his father, Gajeel started smirking and silently rejoicing when Ryuu spent a good couple of minutes staring at the cube. Everyone else is silently watching, they all know that the boy is thinking. He inherited his mom's thinking expression after all, even though he got all of his dad's features.

After a minute, all of their jaws dropped and eyes opened wide as they looked at what Ryuu is doing.

.

.

.

He is disassembling the cube!

"There! One color on each side!" Ryuu exclaimed after he finished putting the cube in one piece. He looked around him but only noticed deathly silence and their aghast expressions.

"Wha- You're not supposed to do that, idiot! You're supposed to twist it, not destroy it!" Tatsuo exclaimed as he snapped back.

"She didn't tell anything like that! All she said is to make this cube have single color for each side." Ryuu countered.

"But-" Tatsuo is interrupted by a voice of a girl their age, who just entered the guild with her family before Miyuki explained on how to use the rubix cube.

"Miyuki indeed didn't say any rules on how to have that cube be arranged." A blue haired girl with brown eyes said. She just came back from an S-class mission with her parents.

"Indeed." Jellal agreed with his daughter, smiling at what Ryuu did.

"Well, thinking differently is good. But I think it will be Natsu who will most likely do that." Erza said.

"No. Lucy can think of stupid things too, like digging a pit hole at the Galuna island." Happy said, chuckling at Lucy's angry and at the same time embarrassed face.

"HaHa! Natsu would never be able to think of that! Ryuu inherited his intelligence from Lucy!" Gray said, laughing hard at how Ryuu's brain works. But he has to admit, the boy is cunning. He tried to find another way of completing the task when he can't do it with the first way.

"You are just siding with Ryuu because you like him, Masako!" Tatsuya yelled to the Fernandes' direction. He can't believe they actually consider that what Ryuu did is correct.

"N-no." Masako heavily blushed at Tatsuo's statement.

"Love rival!" Yuki yelled as she noticed that what Tatsuo shouted is true because Masako blushed.

"Miyuki! Tell them that what Ryuu did is invalid!" Tatsuo turned to Miyuki.

"What Ryuu did isn't really how to fix the cube but the fact that he finished it can't be erased. And everyone here acknowledged his success so he is the winner of the game." Miyuki answered

"But-"

"Tatsuo. In this guild, people don't only think of accomplishing their goals with a single way, they also think of another idea to make things simpler or they just simply think crazily. You should have heard how crazy everyone is and you should be used to it by now." Levy said to her son.

Tatsuo sighed in defeat.

"Let's drink!" Miyuki yelled and everyone cheered.

"For what occasion Miyuki?" Lisanna asked the girl, knowing full well that she just wants to drink and maybe she can prevent her if there isn't really a reason to drink.

"Do we really need to have an occasion, Aunt Lisanna? People here party every day. But if you really want one, then it's a celebration because Ryuu proved to have a brain." Miyuki laughed as she went to the bar to grab a bottle of alcohol.

Ryuu didn't have time to be offended at what Miyuki said because he's busy trying to stop his father to ruffle his messy hair. He looked up and saw Natsu's proud grin and he grinned back while his mother is watching them with a smile.

He blinked when an iron pole hit his father's face.

"Don't get cocky cuz your brat won today! Tatsuo will beat him for every challenge from now on." Gajeel said as he readied another attack at Salamander.

"Graah! You rusty metal! You're going to pay! And Ryuu will always win!" Natsu said as he kicked Gajeel to the opposite wall.

.

Nothing really changed. No matter how many years and generation will pass, Fairy Tail will always be in the same light.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And that's my first one shot!

For the names of the kids in this story, my basis for naming them is the meaning of the names (Except for Nashi of course) and here they are with the parents' names:

Ryuu- dragon spirit (NaLu)

Tatsuo – dragon man (GaLe)

Yuki - snow (Gruvia)

Masako – elegant child (Jerza)

Emiko – beautiful child (Elfman & Evergreen)

Miyuki – beautiful fortune (Cana & Bacchus)

Michiko - beautiful wise child (Mirajane & Laxus)

**Note:** The names and meanings came from the website: 2000-names.

I actually thought of this because of my little brother who also disassembled the rubix cube I bought for him because he can't solve it. He got tired of twisting it around so he did the easiest way to fix it. What a very genius kid, hehehe

Please leave a review! :D

Thank you for reading!


End file.
